


We Found Love In a Dildo Pit

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Slight anxiety attack, Voyeurism, behold a crack fic, brief mention of 2000s emo music, gotta fuck their way out of this situation, lots and lots of dildos, misuse of a ballpit, praises, trapped in a room, warnings for mention of 2014 dashcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic didn't have to be set in an imitation of the ballpit room from the 2014 Dashcon; with said pit full of multi color dildos instead of balls - but here we are.Thanks to Remus, Roman and Virgil are trapped in not-ballpit-ballpit room with only one ridiculous way to get out.And despite how many dildos Virgil and Roman have to use in order to find the key to their escape - it is at heart a romantic story where they work together on getting out; In a sexy way of course.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	We Found Love In a Dildo Pit

The first mistake was accepting Remus’s invitation to see one of his own personal projects in the imagination. 

For reasons only known to the hamster wheel-mind of chaos Duke, Remus had decided to recreate the legendary Tumblr convention Dashcon of 2014. 

  
More specifically he had recreated the ball-pit room, with a lonely depressing-looking paddling pool right in the center of the empty room. There was also suppose to be a bouncy castle according to Roman, but for some reason it was absent along with the chairs and tables that were also suppose to be there too. 

In addition to things that were suppose to be there, but were not, there were no balls in the ball pit.

In fact on closer inspection, it was filled with a vast selection of dildos in a multitude of colors.  
And the ‘fun’ didn’t stop there.

Remus had tricked both Virgil and Roman into coming along to see his handy work, only to lock them both in the room with said dildo-pit. What was worse was both had found that they could not simply ‘sink out’ the room like they would anywhere else in the mindscape.

According to a now flustered and very aggravated Princey, because this was Remus’s side of the imagination, he had a limitation on what he could conjurer up within the room (Roman’s first idea was to summon an array of weapons, which had unfortunately failed to destroy the door leading the way out to their freedom). The only way out was written in fancy writing on a scroll that was found by the inflatable not-ballpit and currently being read out-loud by Roman while Virgil stared at the locked door on the other side of the room.

“In one of these dildo’s is the key to your release. When you release with an orgasm while riding one of the many dildos in the pit, the right dildo will open up and give you the very key that you seek. Have fun bitches.” Roman lowered the scroll with a scowl on his face, “I’m going to KILL my brother.”

Virgil faced back to the pit of dildos, trying hard to focus on his breathing and not completely flip out. He should have stayed in his room and just continued to worry about Thomas-related things instead of being convinced by Roman to come along and think that maybe things won’t turn out wrong with Remus.

_‘Jokes on me I guess.’_

“We need to get out of here before Thomas wakes up. If we can’t sink out then it might mean we’ve technically ducked out...” Virgil can’t meet Roman in the eyes over this beyond-awkward situation; his voice shaking more than he would have liked. He almost expected Roman to snap back at him in anger, but from the corner of his eyes Virgil noticed his shoulders slumping down in defeat. 

“I know! I...” Roman huffed as he stared down at his shoes “I know. I’m sorry Virgil.”  
Virgil turned to face Roman in confusion, “Why are you sorry?” 

“Because I talked you into coming with me to see what Remus had done. I don’t know why I expected differently but...”

Roman trailed off as Virgil wrapped his arms around himself in a vein attempt to cover up the panic that was starting to grow inside him, as he breathed out a shaky sigh. He knew that they’ll have to deal with the pit sooner or later, but that would mean acknowledging what they’ll have to do to find the god damn key.

_‘Fucking Remus...’_

“It’s not your fault Roman.”

Virgil looked back at the pile of dildos and began to chew his thumb nail in worry at what was to come. No matter how much he tried to keep up with his breathing exercise, the worry was beginning to grow more as his instinct to run and get out was feeding into his anxiety. He didn’t want to do THAT in front of Roman... but they needed to get back to Thomas...  
He rubbed his eye with the sleeve of his hoodie, feeling awful for getting in a panic in front of Roman who REALLY didn’t need to deal with Virgil’s current state of mind right now when it couldn’t be more inconvenient. 

“Have you got your head phones with you?”

Pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by Roman’s question, Virgil frowned at the sudden question. 

“No I- I didn’t think I’d need them. What’s that got to do with-?”

Suddenly Roman had conjured up an old IPod and a pair of head phones, shoving them into his hands before steering Virgil away from the pit.

“Roman? What are you doing??”

“I’m taking responsibility.” Roman had lead him to the furthest corner in the room, making him face the wall so that Virgil would not be facing the pit, “There’s every kind of goth and emo music you can think of and the head phones should be able to block out any noises that... that are about to happen.”

“About to...?”

Oh. 

Virgil looked down to stare at the headphones in his trembling hands, noticing that they were decorated with Nightmare Before Christmas characters printed around the sides, before looking back at Roman.

“You don’t need to- you shouldn’t have to do it alone.”

“Oh hush my little emo, I can handle it!” Roman pulled on a brave flashy bravado as he signaled for Virgil to sit down on the floor, still making sure he was facing away from the pit. Virgil noticed how comforting Roman’s hand felt on his shoulder as he settled down with his breathing beginning to even out. Roman was with him until he was noticeably calmer than before - his anxiety of the situation was still there, but not as potent than before. 

“I’ll probably find it in no time and we’ll be out of here before Thomas can even say ‘5 more minutes’ upon waking up.”

Virgil was sitting cross-legged and squinted at Roman’s burst of confidence, as guilt began to twist inside his gut at Roman intending to go through with Remus’s deprived task. 

“Roman-”

Before he could start to say anything, Roman had kneeled down to place the headphones on Virgil’s head and picked up the IPod to choose the music before returning it to Virgil.

“Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

With that Roman left as the opening of ‘The Middle by Jimmy Eats World’ played in Virgil’s ears, while he stared straight at the wall before him - ignoring the temptation to look back at the prince heading towards the accursed pit.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
_It's only in your head you feel left out (feel left out) or looked down on._  
_Just do your best (just do your best), do everything you can (do everything you can)._  
_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts (bitter hearts) are gonna say._

Virgil gulped to swallow a lump in his throat as the music simmered down his anxiety, trying not to think about what was happening behind him.

A couple of songs went by at high volume’ and as much as Virgil had tried to focus on the words of each and every familiar song - he couldn’t help but think about what was happening behind him; what Roman was doing right at that moment while Virgil looked away.

He had been debating on whether or not he should look. Clearly Roman didn’t want him to and it would feel like an invasion of privacy to do so; but it was getting to be more and more of an effort not to look as the device in his hands made its way through the playlist track by track. Once ‘Numb by Linkin Park’ had finished, Virgil felt himself giving in to slowly turn his head around - looking from the corner of his eyes for just a quick look. 

Virgil froze at the sight of Roman. All plans to look away quickly went out the window as he saw Roman bounce up and down on the floor with his back to Virgil. There was something neon green going in and out of the Prince as he penetrated himself onto it, almost making Virgil feel like he was caught in a hypnotic trance. Virgil could feel his face burning the longer he looked as ‘That’s What You Get' by Paramore played in his ears - but it barely registered in Virgil’s mind thanks to his focus on Roman and that uncomfortable feeling currently growing in his pants.

Despite not seeing it directly, Virgil could tell by the way his arm’s moved that Roman was currently jacking off and getting close to coming. 

  
Virgil snapped forward, breathing heavily and trying to unsuccessfully calm himself down, focusing on Amy Lee’s voice singing her part in the song ‘Broken’ 

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

His eyes closed as he breathed out a sigh, as the alluring images of Roman’s exposed back came to his mind.  
Virgil was trying to talk himself into staying exactly where he was and keep on distracting himself with various songs; but he was already giving into turning around for another look, as he noticed Roman already moving onto the next dildo (it looked like it was red) and seeing a small colorful collection starting to form next to him.

Without much thought, Virgil removed the headphones and laid it and the IPod down on the floor before getting up, as his carefully but slowly approached Roman; seeing the Prince already moving into the flow of rolling his hips onto the dildo fixed to the floor. 

It was a beautiful sight to Virgil, watching how those perfect muscles and body moved in front of him - he had never felt so turned on in his life.  
Virgil would soon come to a stop as he watched Roman for a moment, almost not wanting to say anything to interrupt him. He saw the pile of empty-opened dildos piled up next to Roman, before padding around closer to see more of the front of Roman. His eyes were closed, mouth parted opened and hand moving around his already well lubed dick - and Virgil wanted nothing more but to touch him.

“Hey.”

Roman whipped his head around, stopping in mid-penetration as he stared at Virgil flushed and wide-eyed.

“Look...” Virgil felt nervous, but somehow unable to turn away from Roman and his surprised stare, “I’m no good at this kind of thing but... I want to help.”

That wasn’t what Virgil had planned to say, but it was something that he was also thinking about alongside the guilt of having Roman take it all upon himself to get them out. He continued, while trying to ignore Roman’s open mouth dropped open to complete the look of surprise on his face. 

“I’m touched that you want to spare me from Remus’s shit. But I’m not helpless and... well... maybe I can help?”

“What?” There was something in Roman’s voice that just made Virgil feel both like running away back to the wall where the music distraction was, and leaping forward to pounce onto Roman. Virgil successfully did neither of these things.

“Maybe its creepy to admit this and I’m really sorry, but seeing like this makes me feel...”

“...yes?”

  
Virgil felt horrible and felt stuck on how to say that he was feeling turned-on from watching Roman; which only got worse as he noticed Roman staring right at his tented crotch. He swiftly pulled down his t-shirt over his crotch as much as he could while he looked away from Roman in response, as whatever little confidence Virgil had just started to die off.

“I just- I can take a bunch of those ‘things’ and can help. I can go as far from you and out of your line of sight so you don’t have to deal with me. I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable-” 

“You don’t.”

Virgil paused as his eyes met Roman’s.

“What?”

“You don’t make me feel uncomfortable.” Roman slowly reached his hand out towards Virgil, who stepped closer and reached out to hold his hand. Roman gently squeezed his hand, making the emo's heart flutter as they gazed deeper into each others eyes.   
Virgil was getting over the surprise of Roman not being disgusted with his suggestion - seeing the warmth being directed at him through look and touch alone, as his face flushed a darker shade of red.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable Virgil. In fact, I’ve held a great deal of affection towards you for quite some time now.”

Virgil’s breath hitched as his heart flipped in a joy he hadn’t expected to feel in such a bizarre situation - which had clearly come to Roman’s attention as he looked down upon himself, both of them very aware of the dildo situation all around, and groaned.

“I wish I could have confessed that to you under literally any other situation than this one. It’s not at all dignified.” 

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at that, kneeling down closer to face Roman, as a small smile grew onto his face as he rubbed his thumb on Roman’s knuckles within his grasp. 

“It’s alright Princey - no matter what, it doesn’t change how I feel about you too... I really like you too for a while. More than like actually...”

Roman leaned in closer, drawing Virgil in as their noses almost touched - before they caught each other in a kiss that grew deeper once they let go of each other’s hands, wrapping their arms around as sparks flew between each other. Roman moaned in movement, feeling the dildo shift inside himself and prompting him to pull back reluctantly as the current situation was brought back to his attention. 

“Sorry! I-ahh... I got caught in the moment-”

“Shh... It’s alright Roman.”

Virgil brushed the hair out of Roman’s face with such a tender touch it made the Prince swoon in the midst of his arousal. 

  
“Maybe... before I get started, I could help finish you off?”

Roman had a smitten look in his eyes, that almost made Virgil want to kiss him all over again.

“Please.”

And so, as Roman straddled onto Virgil’s lap - holding onto him more securely as Roman felt his hands trailing downward over his skin, reaching the end of the toy still inside but starting to slip out. Virgil carefully pushed it back in, causing Roman’s breath to hitch with a shudder.   
Virgil smirked slightly, suddenly finding his confidence as he kissed a spot on Roman’s neck.

“Ok?”

“Yes...” Roman whispered, just before he slipped out a moan once Virgil started to slowly pump the dildo in and out of his hole while continuing to kiss and lightly bite Roman’s neck.

Roman had felt like he was starting to struggle with continuing before Virgil came over. He was getting tired and over-stimulated; but after taking that moment to finally confess his feelings to Virgil and have him in his arms - taking things a lot further than he would have liked, he felt the flames of passion ignite within himself - loving every little bit of touch that Virgil was currently granting him.   
Roman also love the sensation of being completely naked against Virgil’s still clothed body, especially his jeans as a barrier between both of their arousals - although he was certainly looking forward to feeling a lot more skin very soon.

Unlike his attempts to stifle his own moans before to do everything he could to not gain Virgil’s attention, Roman was now freely making more noise to signify his lustful delight for every motion and contact with Anxiety that was being given to him. It did not take long for him to feel himself coming closer to releasing.

“Virgil- I- I-!”

“It’s alright Princey, I got you. I got you-”

And with Virgil picking up the pace faster and faster as Roman rocked desperately against him before finally crying out; as white cum splattered between the both of them on his stomach and Virgil’s shirt. Roman felt Virgil’s arms tighten around him in response to Roman wrapping his own arms around, their heads resting next to each other as Roman continued to pant. 

“Oh Virgil. Oh Love...”

“Roman.” Virgil gently rubbed his hand on Roman’s back, loving the entire sight of Roman being so flushed and spent - so much so he had almost forgotten why they had been doing this in the first place, which he was soon reminded of as he heard Roman whined in disappointment. 

“Roman?” Virgil felt worried for a moment, before following the direction Roman was looking at - to see the once previously used dildo had fallen on the floor and had opened up to reveal nothing. Virgil groaned, which gained him a soft kiss under his chin from Roman - which was nice - as they both met each other in the eye.

“I don’t know if I can do another one just yet.” Roman had sighed, but perked up a little once Virgil traced his hand from Roman’s back to the back of his neck - cupping it with a comforting rub.

“Hey - I said that I would help, remember?”

They kissed before reluctantly untangling themselves from each other; as Roman laid down on his side, watching Virgil reach out and select a plum purple dildo out of the pool as he conjured up another large tube of lube to help.

“Thanks Princey.”

“Are you ok to do this?” Roman was tired but remembered how panicked Virgil was before and didn’t want him to force himself for Roman’s sake, “I only need a moment if you-”

“Roman.” Virgil interrupted him, crawling over and placing his hand over his own with a squeeze, “I’m alright, I promise. Lets say... you gave me some inspiration.”

As Virgil sat up and let go of his hand, Roman was reminded of the Anxiety side’s own erection - still tented under those tight black jeans. He reached out and touched and exposed knee peaking out from the holes in his jeans, his thumb moving a little over the skin underneath it. As Virgil shed his hoodie and t-shirt, Roman also sat up with both his hands on Virgil’s thighs. 

“Hey, it’s alright... I can do it Roman.”

“Let me help,” Roman gave Virgil such an intense stare that Virgil felt himself unable to argue back “I want to- I want to touch you more. If you will allow me.”

“You don’t have to.” Virgil said quietly as Roman unbuttoned the top of his jeans, but stopping to rest his hand on Virgil’s hip - waiting for his permission.

“I want to. Will you let me?”

Virgil felt like he could melt under the intensity that is Roman, Prince of creativity.

“Yes... I do. So much.” and that was all Roman needed.

He unzipped Virgil, releasing his cock still confined under black underwear as a quiet gasp of relief escaped from his lips. Roman smiled as he palmed the dick, and enjoying Virgil’s response.

“Careful Roman - not that I don’t want you to do that, I still need to get that in me” he said with a tilt towards the toy.

“Of course my dear.”

And so Roman carried on to completely remove the rest of Virgil’s clothing, who was struggling to stay calm under Princey’s burning kisses and touches as he kissed and fondled him with every movement; until eventually he got ready to finger Virgil to prepare him for penetration.

“You don’t need to do that,” Virgil felt embarrassed and a little giddy at the attention he was getting “I can just take it with lube on it.”

“Now Virgil,” Roman pecked him on the lips with a light scolding tone in his voice “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Trust me - doing it this way will make it feel better.”

Virgil tried to hold back a noise in his throat, feeling deliciously worked-up as fingers began to work into him.

“I don’t know if I can hold off much longer.”

“You can sweetheart. I know you can.”

“God you’re such a sap.” Virgil whined, feeling flustered at all the loving nicknames he was getting alongside the way he was being handled.

  
“How do you have the energy to do this - I thought you were exhausted?”

“What can I say? You inspire me my angsty prince of darkness.”

Virgil snorted “Yep, definitely sappy.”

Roman didn’t say anything to that, but smirked when he stimulated moans from Virgil in response to feeling stretched and finally finding that spot inside to make him cry out louder; his back arching and displaying himself so beautifully for Roman.

“Roman! Oh- oooh come on! I’m not joking, I’m so close-”

“I know my dear, I know - and I know you can hold it a little longer.”

Virgil was close to sobbing, loving and hating this edging as he tried hard not to let go while Roman continued to stretch and pump his fingers into Virgil - until he eventually decided that Virgil could take on the toy at long last.

“You ready Virgil?”

“Oh god please just put it in me Princey!”

Roman laughed softly, leaning in to kiss and lick and area right between Virgil's neck and shoulder that was making his toes curl and not helping at all with his attempt to hold back. Suddenly he felt something much larger than Roman’s fingers enter him with ease, filling him up with a gasp escaping from him as Virgil gripped onto Roman’s arm.

“Virgil? Are you alright - Does anything hurt?” 

  
“I’m fine I’m fine - please don’t stop - don’t stop...”

With Virgil just on the brink. It barely took Roman a couple of pumps of both the toy and his hand around Virgil’s dick; before Virgil came with a scream as Roman whispered praises right into his ear. Panting heavily for air and holding Roman close, Virgil felt so good. He almost didn’t want to look to see if the dildo was the key to their escape once Roman removed it - already knowing the answer once Roman tossed it to the side, and landed face down onto Virgil’s chest with a huff.

“Wrong one I take it?” 

“Wrong one.” Roman clarified, lifting his head up and resting his chin on Virgil’s chest to look him in the eye - not entirely looking disappointed to be so intimately close to him.

Virgil sighed, dropping his head back on the floor while his fingers combed through Roman’s hair - not seeming at all opposed to this calming touch - before lifting it up again to look over at Roman.

“Well... I guess we have to keep trying then.”

He could already tell without looking that Roman was smiling against his skin.

\---

As inconvenient as this situation was to Virgil and Roman - who genuinely wanted to get out the room; they couldn’t say that they weren’t loving this part of such a strange scenario.

Both were lost in a haze of lust and wanting; using the dildos on each other and at the same time - making their way through dildo after dildo after dildo; which admittedly was a better system than Roman’s original solo plan. Much better in fact.   
Surrounded by a scattering of empty opened dildos in a variety of colors, all which were roughly around the same size, Virgil and Roman had lost track of time as they were currently sixty-nining each other. Roman was deep-throating Virgil, who was currently taking a breath but continuing to jack-off Princey’s own cock as he sloppily kissed the sides of the flesh in his hands - while both using the other hand to push the dildos in and out of them before they both came to another climax, barely being able to move away from each other to see once again another pair of empty dildos. 

Virgil felt Roman kiss his inner thigh before rolling off onto his back with a sigh. Virgil prepped himself up onto his side with as much energy as he could gather, looking over to Roman’s sweat-sheened and cum-marked body and enjoying the view. 

“How are you holding up there Princey?”

“Fantastic. I could go for hours.”

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a giggle, with his head tilted back as he eased himself to sit up carefully and trying to ignore the ache in his ass as the feeling of being over stimulated ebbed a little. He didn’t want to say out loud how much he was enjoying it, but telling by the way Roman was eyeing him from the spot he was currently resting - Virgil could see that he wasn't the only one.

Knowing that they couldn’t stop just yet, Virgil flopped over closer to the pit that was actually starting to empty with fewer dildos in there instead of just re-spawning more until both he and Roman died lustfully to death from coming too much. He rested on the dull blue edge of the inflatable pit, feeling the sweat on his body sticking against the rubber material - as he gazed around to see which ones to choose next.  
That is, until Virgil notices a black dildo just peaking out at an angle near a corner. He blinked as a thought protruded forwards from his sex-addled mind as something felt different about this particular toy.

“Virgil? Are you alright?”

“...Yeah, it’s just... do you remember coming across a black dildo?”

Roman paused, before rolling onto his own side with a look of puzzlement across his face.

“What?”

“Just... I don’t remember seeing one when I started to join in.”

“I haven’t been paying attention to the colors! ...although, now that you mention it-” 

Roman cut himself off to look at the various piles and surroundings of used dildos, scanning his eyes other anything close to Virgil’s description. Although he couldn’t claim to have looked that hard, as Roman thought about it he couldn’t recall seeing a black dildo in that whole time. They were in just about every other color that would also appear more than once in everything else but black.

“I don’t think I have.”

Virgil stared intently at the toy in his hand and almost felt like growling.

“I swear if it’s this one - then this is what I’m going to use to beat Remus to death with.” 

“Me first.”

Virgil snorted, “Get in line Princey.”

Roman moved a little closer on all fours as Virgil reached for more lube to rub all over the dildo in his hand. It looked the same size and almost identical to all the other ones in the pit, with the exception of color. It could be a trick - but with the only other option to keep trying all of them until the key is revealed, it was probably worth a try any way.   
Virgil placed the dildo on the floor and got ready to penetrate himself onto the toy.

However, he felt Roman’s hand on his arm, stopping him from what he was doing.

“I could do it instead my dear. You don’t have to do another...”

“It’s fine.” Virgil sighed as he continued to drop himself onto the toy, hardly any resistance and loving how it still filled him up, and pulled his arm back to link fingers with Roman’s own hand “but you’re free to give me moral support if you like.”

Roman’s eyes burned more with a passion that never seemed to run out, as his edged himself closer to Virgil so that he could have him in his arms as the emo started to work himself up into a pace.

“I would be more than happy to Virgil. You’re so good, so good.”

Virgil’s head flopped forward with a slight pant, barely feeling the strength to lift himself up and down onto the dildo - until he suddenly felt Roman grip his waist and help to guide him along with his bodily motion as his hands reached up to hold onto Roman’s shoulders.

“I can’t wait to make love to you properly Virgil,” he almost stopped breathing as Roman began to mutter such sweet sensuous words into his ear “To worship you - to give you everything you deserve - so that I can show you how much I adore you. How I love every little part of you; and as much as I love you and your snarky attitude-” 

Virgil just about huffed out a laugh with his own aroused moan as he felt himself being worked up by Roman’s alluring words.

“-I love how you are under my touch. How you move, the gorgeous sounds that you make...”

“Oooh- shut up...” Virgil felt embarrassed, which only gained a chuckle from Roman as he continued to praise and speak beautifully romantic things that Virgil couldn’t help but to feel absolutely enamored with everything that was Roman in his reach and in his words. 

Eventually Virgil felt himself growing closer again, feeling Roman hold on tighter as he took Virgil’s cock into one of his hands once more and matched the pace of his moving hips.

“That’s it love, you’re close - so close and I’m so proud of you for doing so much; You’re doing beautifully my love just beautifully.”

Virgil could barely cry out as he slumped forward with his release; Roman catching him in his arms and feeling his kisses all over him.

Virgil felt like he could just float away with this feeling, no longer caring if he has to fuck himself on toys for however long it had to take, when he just about heard Roman say something.

“What?”

“You were right.”

Virgil in a daze looked over at the dildo he hadn’t realized come out of him - just laying there with something shiny and resembling a key inside of it. Virgil just weakly grunted as he tucked himself back into Roman’s chest.

“Yay.”

Roman squeezed him closer, making Virgil never want to leave this embrace and just go to sleep in the Prince’s warmth. However, even in his deepest daze - now that he knew they could leave (proving that key wasn’t a goddamned trick) - Virgil couldn’t help but let an anxious thought seep in.

“Did you mean it?”

Roman blinked, as Virgil refused to look him in the eye, remaining curled up against his chest.

“Mean what?”

“Everything. Everything you said about... about liking me.”

“Of course I did. Virgil?”

He felt Roman’s warm palm on the side of his face, guiding his head up so that they could look each other in the eye.

“Did you think I was lying?”

Virgil shook his head slightly, his trembling hand lifting up to cup over the hand on his face.

“No... and just to say, I meant it too. Everything. I just wanted to be sure...”

Roman smiled, lightly head-butting Virgil’s forehead fondly.

“That’s alright. And I promise - once we rest up and kick Remus’s butt before or after we do that - I’m going to woo you properly and absolutely express my undying love for you by any means necessary.”

“Nice.”

Roman chuckled, knowing that Virgil was just as exhausted as he was and was probably not in the right state for a too in-depth conversation right now. Snapping his fingers, Roman had them both wrapped up in long cozy robes; with a nice red and golden trimmed one for himself, as well as a black and purple striped one for his dear emo.  
Virgil looked confused for a second as Roman reached to pick up the key from within the open dildo. 

“Are we going now?”

“Yes. But don’t worry-” Virgil gasped in surprise as he suddenly felt Roman lift him up bridal style, quickly wrapping his arm round the Prince’s neck to be secure, “I’ll carry you out!”

“Roman put me down! - how the hell have you got the strength to do this?”

“Anything is possible with love!”

  
Virgil quickly decided that he wasn’t going to argue since he was feeling the tiredness pretty much take over, as he leaned into Roman and allowing his man to carry him off.

\---

The key had thankfully worked, as Roman stepped out with Virgil in his arms and into the main hallway back into the mindscape. The pair of them breathed out a sigh of relief right before some green confetti burst above them.

“Congratulations! You solved my magnificent puzzle!”

Remus, who did not seem to care about how much the pair of them were glaring at him right now, was smiling and looking too happy for Virgil’s liking - wearing a party hat and actually seemed like he waited for them outside the door the entire time. 

“What puzzle?!” Roman yelled, “It’s was a ballpit full of dildos!?! where’s the puzzle in that?”

Remus went into a laughing fit as Roman started ranting at his brother, despite still holding a now too-tired-for-this-shit Virgil in his arms. Without either of the twins noticing, Virgil used the last bit of his strength to summon something into his hand.

“Hey Remus.”

“Hm-?”

Remus had just paused his laughter for a moment to look in Virgil’s direction, only to have the impact of a flopping hard rubber dildo hit him in the face - knocking him right off his feet.

  
Roman looked impressed and was about to praise Virgil before being interrupted;

“Bath. Bed. Don’t care in which order - but lets go.”

“Who do you think you are to boss me around?” Roman said softly in humor as he made his way towards his room, fully intending to take care and rest alongside Virgil once they got there.

“Tired.”

Remus watched the new couple walk down the hallway to start a new chapter in their relationship, as he grinned - rolling onto his front with the thrown-dildo in his hand.


End file.
